


an open seat

by neopuff



Series: White Gloves and Gun Holsters [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, homunculus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: When Riza is swallowed by Gluttony, Father chooses to turn her into his new Greed.[Snippets and short fics taking place after Greed takes over Riza's body.]





	1. cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3qkV8SZIig
> 
> For more detail on how Riza became Greed, check out this video I made :] And you can reblog it on tumblr here:
> 
> https://rebeccacatalinas.tumblr.com/post/165731189960/right-now-i-just-so-happen-to-have-an-empty-seat

Roy woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and rolled over, peeking his eyes open and seeing that it was still dark out. His head hurt, his sides hurt, and he was worried sick about Lieutenant Hawkeye. He was only able to fall asleep because of the sedatives that Dr. Knox gave him, otherwise he didn't think he'd be able to keep his eyes closed.

He sat up, wincing from the pain in his abdomen, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He needed to get up and find her. She couldn’t be dead - he wouldn't allow himself to even think that until he saw the body. This _wasn't_ Hughes all over again.

Fullmetal said he'd bring her back. Roy knew he could trust the kid, but obviously that was just to keep his spirits up. If she was back, surely someone would have called and let him know by now.

He glanced over at the phone. Could he have been sleeping hard enough to miss it?

Despite the hour, Roy sauntered over to the phone and called Hawkeye's apartment. Five rings and no answer - she wasn't there. He frowned and tried to keep a cool head.

He didn't have a number to call the Elrics at...maybe he could call Dr. Knox?

As he started to dial another number, there was a noise coming from his bedroom – it almost sounded like knocking on his window. He froze and glanced behind him, not seeing anyone from his view of the doorway. Slowly, he put the phone back into the receiver.

"Who’s there?" he said in a voice much more confident than he was feeling.

With only a slamming noise as a response, Roy donned one of his gloves and slowly walked back to the room. He kicked the door and got into an offensive position. "You picked the wrong apartment to break into!"

"Whoa, whoa, put away the fire power," a familiar voice said from the windowsill.

Roy froze again as the person came into view. "Lieu-! _Lieutenant!"_ God, he could hug her. "You're alright!"

Hawkeye smirked and shrugged her shoulders, making Roy pause. The way she was moving was not exactly... _Hawkeye-esque_. "I _guess_ you could say she's alright."

"Huh?" Roy got back into an offensive position. "Explain yourself! Who are you?" The shape-shifting homunculus?

Hawkeye's body stepped forward and took a casual seat on Roy's bed. "I'm Greed."

Roy frowned and stepped closer, fingers ready to snap. "Where. Is. My. Lieutenant."

" _Relaaaax_ , Flame Boy. She's right here," Greed said, pointing to herself. "I'm just borrowing her body."

"Wha-" He glared. "Then get out of her!"

"No can do." Greed stood up and brushed some dust off her shoulders. "She and I made a deal, get it? She's cooperating and letting me use her body."

"There's no way Hawkeye would agree to that!" Roy felt his confidence wane. If that was really her body, he couldn't attack. But how could he be sure this was the truth?

"Well, her other option was to die. _Sooo_ , yeah, she did." Greed shrugged. "She agreed to be cooperative so long as I checked up on you every once in a while.”

Roy immediately put down his hand. Now _that_ sounded exactly like her. "Is she...is she conscious?"

Greed raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Uhh, yeah. But you can't talk to her."

"...please."

"Nah, Flamey. This was just a quick visit so she knows I'm keeping my promise," Greed said with a smile. "I've got places to be. But I think _you_ should head to work. I've heard the Fuhrer wants to have a little chat.”

Roy watched as Greed turned around to head back out the window. "Are you...how often are you planning to visit?"

Greed turned her head around, halfway out the opened window. "Dunno. Whenever I get a chance. Or when the Lieutenant bugs me about it too much. Just don't expect a call ahead.”

"Wait!"

With an eyeroll, Greed turned once more. "What?"

"Can she...can she hear me?" Roy looked right into Greed's eyes - they were such a different color than his Lieutenant's.

"Uh huh."

"Then...I'll find a way to save you, Lieutenant! Just wait!" Roy said with a burst of confidence.

Greed rolled her eyes again and slid out the window. She had no interest in this gushy "not romantic" thing they had going on (so far she wasn’t able to access Riza’s memories, so the extent of their relationship remained a mystery.)

Roy ran to the window, looking out as his Lieutenant's body walked away from his apartment building. He knew, unfortunately, that he'd have to go see the Fuhrer now. This visit of Greed’s was clearly meant to kill two birds with one stone. But if Bradley had any answers on how to get Hawkeye back - Roy was going to find them. He didn't care if this was a trap, he needed her back.


	2. smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed comes to visit again, and Roy is feeling a bit desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3qkV8SZIig
> 
> For more detail on how Riza became Greed, check out this video I made :] And you can reblog it on tumblr here:
> 
> https://rebeccacatalinas.tumblr.com/post/165731189960/right-now-i-just-so-happen-to-have-an-empty-seat

He smelled smoke.

That wasn't uncommon, being the Flame Alchemist and all, but Roy smelled it as he was approaching his apartment building. He looked up to see a small _\- very_ small, couldn’t have been from a fire - trail of smoke coming out of his own apartment window.

After the initial thought of _'Havoc?'_ , which lead to him frowning at his own stupidity, Roy quickly climbed the stairs to his floor. The third floor was annoying, but Lieutenant Hawkeye convinced him that it was safer. And she was usually right, but in this case...

He opened his door slowly, trying not to make a noise. He was both hopeful and worried that he knew who the source of the smoke was...but it didn't really explain why there was smoke at all.

Still being as quiet as possible, Roy slipped a glove onto his hand and stepped towards his bedroom. This was so familiar, he knew it had to be...

"Hey there, Colonel." Her voice echoed in his ears as Roy stepped into the room.

He glared at the face of his Lieutenant, immediately feeling heartbroken, but then his eyes traveled down her arm to the cigarette hanging off of her fingers. Unable to stop himself, Roy marched forward and ripped it out of her hand, tossing it out the open window.

"Hey-"

"Don't smoke in her body! She _hates_ smoking," Roy demanded with a finger pointed at Greed.

Greed scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding. She won't shut up about it."

Roy paused, staring down at Greed. "Is she...can she hear me right now?"

"Yes, _Lover Boy_ , she can hear you." Greed rolled her eyes again. "She can _always_ hear you."

Roy ignored the 'lover boy' nickname and swallowed his pride. " _Please_ let me talk to her. I’m begging you…”

Greed leaned her arms onto the windowsill, staring out at the sunset sky. "Eh...sure. I'm in a good mood."

Roy didn't even have a chance to say 'thank you' before Greed suddenly stood up, at attention, and saluted at him. " _Sir-"_

"Lieutenant? Is it really you?" Roy murmured slowly, reaching a hand out to gently rest his fingertips against her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his touch and put her hand down. "Colonel, I'm sorry-"

She was cut off by his arms wrapping around her and squeezing tightly. Roy rested his face on her shoulder, taking in the scent of cigarette smoke in her hair that was so _not_ Hawkeye, but somehow still comforting.

Riza opened her mouth to scold him for being inappropriate before deciding against it and hugging back.

"Hawkeye...don't even think of apologizing. I'm the one who’s sorry. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess," he mumbled against her shoulder.

She sighed. "Colonel, this _really_ wasn't your fault. If I hadn't been swallowed by Gluttony-"

"But _I'm_ the one who sent you outside to keep watch!" He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. "Like an idiot! I should’ve kept you by my side like usual."

"Hm." Hawkeye frowned. "I suppose we could play the blame game all night, Sir, but I assume you had something you wanted to tell me."

Roy gave her a sheepish smile that both annoyed her and made her want to hug him again. "Honestly? No...I just missed you too much. I wanted to talk to you again.”

She sighed and massaged her forehead with two fingers. "Colonel, you need to pull yourself together."

He frowned and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her head and squeezing it gently. "It's harder than it should be. To…to work without you."

Riza stared down at their entwined hands. He'd never tried to initiate something so physical with her before - which was kind of sad, in its own way. "...I miss you, too, Colonel."

His heart skipped a beat and he stared into her eyes - brown, like they should be, like they've always been - and without thinking, felt his body leaning forward.

He knew this was a terrible idea, but being able to talk to her for the first time since losing her, and subsequently all of his subordinates...he felt like he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He just wanted to feel her completely…to make sure she knew how much he needed her back. Roy’s eyes fluttered closed as he kept leaning forward.

"Whoa, Flamey, if you wanted to get busy, you coulda just said so!"

Roy opened his eyes and glared at the eyes in front of him - violet and hollow. He let go of his Lieutenant's hand and backed away. "Shut up, Greed."

Greed smirked at him, happy her suspicions were right. "Aww...am I not good enough for you?"

Roy shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not be embarrassed. He kind of hoped Hawkeye wasn't aware that he was trying to kiss her.

Greed chuckled and shrugged, knowing that was the end of _that_ little adventure. "Well, as fun as this was, I've gotta get back to work," Greed said and made her way towards the window again.

Roy didn't make any move to stop her, just staring and watching her go.

Greed stopped for a moment, thinking of something. She sat down on the windowsill. "Y’know, its kind of funny that Lil’ Riza here is the one whose body I own.”

"I fail to see the humor in that."

"Considering how _you're_ almost as greedy as I am, Flamey," Greed mocked, pointing at him. "You wanna rule the country, you wanna change the world to how you see fit, _and_ you wanna have Riza, too. I'd admire you if I didn't want all the same shit."

Roy stared down at her and frowned deeper, choosing not to dignify that with a response.

Greed took that positively and chuckled before hopping out the window. She whistled as she walked away from the building, not really caring if Mustang agreed with her assessment or not. She’d be back soon – it was pretty funny to see the desperate look on his face.


End file.
